Finding Demonpluto X. Smither
Finding Demonpluto X. Smither is an fan fiction of HTF created by Dymandafan664. It is based on 'Finding Nemo', the 2003 Disney Movie. It has violence sincerely Finding Nemo doesn't have violence, the movie is rated 'E' meaning Age allowed all ages even for babies meaning 0 and 0 days+. But in HTF, it's going to be what HTF is rated. But in the fan fiction, the play is not going to be in the ocean, it's in a summer camp. And the ocean is for fishes, sharks and more in water. Starring Demonpluto X. Smither Demonpluto X. Smither's mom Demonpluto X. Smither's dad (not long died when eaten by a giant puppy Britton Flippy Sniffles Flaky Mime Plot In DXC's house, it's the deep evening, DXC's mom is telling Dad remembing when they met, then a big dog comes, staring at Demonpluto X. Smither's mom and dad. Then they go outside, and DXC's dad gets eaten by the giant dog and kicks DXC's mom on her housedoor with it's big big tail. The next morning, DXC's mom is sleeping, then she screams 'DAD!'. Then goes finding Dad in the big metal home, she falls out and finds DXC, sleeping in the hole. The next day, they go to summer camp. DXC's ready. She wakes up her mom and they go right now, in a car. They see if it's safe to cross, and it is, they then go even more. At Summer camp, DXC meets his friends, Britton, Flippy, Sniffles, Flaky and Mime. They go touch the hot reef, Britton pretends to do it but fails after spitting on it. Then DXC doesn't feel like touching it, DXC's mom catches him and tells him NO!. Then she says that he was about to walk open grass reef. Then tells the kids they should get their parents they went there and knowing they can't walk where's. DXC says he can walk fine to his mom, then negociates to his mom and his mom warns him that he thinks he could do these things but not can-ing and says 'Demonpluto X. Smither'. DXC says that he hates her, worrying his mom. Then the driver screams, making the kids move. It talks to DXC's mom. DXC is negative and gets his hands ready, he walks out to reef. And DXC's mom warns her son to leave out and come back because he'll get stuck over and he'll die, he then touches the hot floor and DXC's mom screams his name. Then he returns to his mom, his mom saying he's in big trouble and hearing herself. Then the melted tar falls off, with a tar monster jumping to him. All of DXC's friends scream, and DXC screams too and calls for her mom. Coming and the tar monster moves on the building and looks at DXC's mom. The driver gets all the kids on him, telling then not to get hit, DXC screams and is taken back by the monster, and DXC's mom breaths, and goes finding her son. When in the tar way, DXC gets putten on tar, burning him to death and melting his body, turning him into his broken body, then DXC's mom gets back and then is thrown by the tar monster, and breaks her arm from the heat of the wall, she finds out DXC is dead, she screams very loud, and is crushed by the tar monster and melts even more. Deaths 1. Demonpluto X. Smither's dad is eaten alive by the dog. 2. Demonpluto X. Smither is covered in tar and melts into his skull. 3. Demonpluto X. Smither's mom is crushed and melted by the tar and by the tar monster's hand. Trivia The fan fiction is based off 'Finding Nemo'. The tar monster is often related to 'The Scuba Swimmer' from 'Finding Nemo'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images